The Birth of the Androids
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: Do you remember Androids 16, 17, and 18? Well, here's what happened when Dr. Gero first activated them!
1. The Beginning

**_The Birth of the Androids_**

**_by Tetsu-roku_**

Description: Dr. Gero escaped from the Z fighters to his secret lab in the mountains and activated 17 and 18 to rid the fighters. Then 16 was activated after Gero was destroyed. But what happened the first time 16, 17, and 18 were activated? Find out here! Rated T for language, mild humor, and violence.

A/N: Don't forget to submit reviews! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Present day..._

Dr. Gero just survived a battle with Vegeta. His hand and his helmet was the price. He runs through the forest to hide from Vegeta and Trunks who are searching for the lab. "Hmm..." said Gero to himself. "So they're here already... but they won't find my lab so easily. Just keep looking where you are... death will soon find you!" He uses his android powers to sprint through the forest in no time.

In a few minutes, Gero found his lab. "Here we are," sneered the doctor. "My creations will be awaken and destroy Goku!" This lab was hidden in a tunnel off of a mountainside. Unfortunately for Dr. Gero, Bulma knows where the lab is. I have to activate them before it's too late! he thought.

As he hopped up the ledge, he felt something behind him. He turned around. Krillin was there, with a blank stare and a surprised look on his face. There was a silence. "Heh heh... Krillin," said the doctor. "He won't be able to do anything."

"I... I found him?" Krillin asked to himself. "Oh my god! I found him!" As Dr. Gero punched in the secret code to open the entrance titanium doors, Krillin increased his chi significantly to call the others. "I gotta call 'em now...! Everybody, COME QUICK!"

From several miles away, the Z fighters felt this chi. Piccolo turned toward the source with a surprised look. Tien turned as well. "He found it!" he exclaimed. Vegeta and Trunks stopped flying and felt it too. Vegeta had an interesting look on his face, like someone just spoke gibberish to him. Trunks turned. "This chi...!" he questioned.

"You won't make it in time, even if you call in your friends!" Gero laughed, as the doors opened. Inside his lab were four capsule chambers. They were labeled 16, 17, 18, and 19. 19 was opened, 17 and 18 were up against the wall, and 16 was on the floor with a tube connecting it to the ceiling. There were many computers and scientific equipment, and of course, there was a stove and kettle.

Dr. Gero smiled evilly. "I would have preferred not to activate them if I could... but now I have no choice," he said. He walked up to Chamber 17. "I only hope I've fixed that problem..." he mumbled. Gero reached for the lever that opened the capsule. He pulled it. The capsule creaked open. There was an android inside; Android 17. For those people who never heard of 17, he was a tall male with shoulder-length black hair. He wore tennis shoes and green socks, and jeans that a rip on the left pant leg. He wore a black t-shirt bearing the Red Ribbon insignia over a long-sleeve white shirt. 17 had icy blue eyes, a pair of earrings, and a red handkerchief on his neck; his trademark.

"Ah, you've awakened, #17." Gero said.

17 looked at his creator. Then at a mysterious switch he was holding. "Good morning, Dr. Gero..." 17 said with a smile. Dr. Gero was surprised. "Well... you're polite today..." he said. "Of course," 17 replied. "You are my creator."

_Whew,_ thought Gero. _Looks like you're worrying properly after all..._ "Then I'll get #18, too." he told 17 as he pulled down the other switch.

A tall girl came out. She wore a vest similar to Trunks over a black t-shirt with blue-striped cuffs draping down to her hands. She had a belt over her mini-skirt, which was over her black pants. She wore brown boots that looked like cowboy boots. 18 had the same icy stare as her twin counterpart, with beautiful shoulder-length blond hair and earrings. She looked at 17, who had no interest in her at this time. Then she looked at the switch Gero was holding. "Good morning, Dr. Gero," she said. "I see you've mechanized yourself as well."

"Yes. I wanted eternal life." Dr. Gero began to smile, thankful that the problem was fixed. "I must say, I'm relieved by your tone," Dr. Gero started. "I originally devoted too much of your programming to the Infinite Energy Reactor. So I couldn't control you very well. You wouldn't even listen to my orders before.

"I'll have you activated momentarily. Goku's friends will be here soon. Kill them all. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir," replied 18. "We understand," replied 17.

Suddenly, there was a sound at the door. Someone was trying to get in! "Here they come!" Gero exclaimed.

Outside the lab, Tien and Krillin were trying to break the door down. "This door is TOUGH!" Krillin shouted. Piccolo, who was standing around, said, "Move. I'll break it down."

Something happened inside the lab. 17 stealthily snatched the controller Gero had in his hand. " No. 17...! What are you-" the surprised Gero asked. "This is the controller with our emergency suspension switch, isn't it?" 17 asked the doctor. "You made it just in case..." As he said that, he destroyed the switch with his bare hand. "Wh-what do you think you're doing!" Gero screamed. "If this is a joke..." 17 interrupted. "You will not make us sleep again... old man."

Outside the door, Piccolo was ready to burst down the door. Krillin, Trunks, Vegeta, and Tien were watching. "Listen to me!" Vegeta roared. "You'd better not destroy those Androids! That's what I came here to do!" From inside, they heard something. "#17! Stop kidding around and defeat the enemies outside this door!"

The whole group went wide-eyed, except for Vegeta, who was smirking. "The Androids... They've already been activated...!" Krillin exclaimed.


	2. The Reactivation of 16

**Chapter 2: The reactivation of Android 16**

"Damn it all!" Piccolo yelled. "We're too late!" Vegeta stepped up. "Move out of the way, fool!" Vegeta shouted. Now it's Trunks' turn to react. "No! We have to get OUT of herefor now!" Trunks exclaimed. "We can wait until Goku gets better and then" Vegeta interrupted. "FORGET IT!" he roared as he let out an intense blast through the door.

The results were catastrophic. The whole lab fell in ruins, save for the capsules, the super computer, and the Androids. 17 and 18 calmly looked back to see the Z fighters standing there. "Is that them?" Vegeta asked. "They better the right ones this time." "Yes..." Trunks said with confidence. "Those are 17 and 18...?" Krillin asked. Trunks answered Krillin. "Don't let their looks fool you! They're deadly!"

"It's them...! The friends of Goku," Gero said. He turned to his deadly creations. "Don't let them catch you off guard. They destroyed #19 and almost killed me!" 17 looked at the doctor with a horrid look on his face. "#19?" he asked. "So you caused another of us to die, did you? And you talked him into turning you into an Android? What type was he, an energy-absorption model?" Gero was at a loss for words for the first time. "Well... yes..." he said. "Why did you go back to your old energy-absorption design?" 18 asked with a smile. "Because we infinite energy models were too powerful to control? But because of that... you lost!"

Krillin just stared blankly. "... Too powerful to control...?" Gero grew impatient. "It doesn't matter! Just kill them now!" He shouted.

What happened next put Gero in a state of shock. "We'll kill them... when we want to," 17 calmly said. Gero was shocked. "WH-WHAT!"

As the pair argued, 18 was looking at the chamber on the floor. "#16... This is also an Infinite model, isn't it?" she asked. Gero turned his full attention to 18, with an added look of surprise. 18 continued. "But he's not like us. A little bigger, for one. How else is he different?" Gero shouted at her. "Don't touch #16! Just BACK OFF!" Trunks was surprised. "No. 16..." he said. "I never heard of a 16!"

"Interesting," said 17. "Start him up, 18." "Stop!" Gero commanded. "You mustn't! Do you want to risk destroying the world! #16 was an experimental model and a failure! Don't activate him!" 18 smiled at the doctor to piss off the doctor. "You've left him around quite a while... for a failure. You disposed of all the rest up through 15..."

"I... I was going to fix him later!" Gero screamed. 18's smile had worked. "Just don't activate him! You're going to kill us all!"

"Um... you think maybe we should make a run for it while they're arguing?" Krillin asked. Vegeta just smiled. "Go ahead... Nobody can handle these things except me anyway." he said.

17 was still talking to the doctor. "Killing us? Heh... But I have a much higher power rating... Don't worry, 18. Open it," he said calmly. "Do you have to defy everything I say!" Gero roared. "You're both just like 16; FAILURES! I'll deactivate you all!" 17 smiled. "I destroyed the controller." "What makes you think that I can't make another one!" Gero replied. 18 started to press the switch. "Didn't you hear me! DON"T PRESS THAT SWITCH!" he roared.

17 had enough of this. He punched Gero where his heart would be. The fist came out the other side. Krillin and Piccolo were surprised. Gero tried to recover. "Wh-What are you...!" 17 kicked Dr. Gero's head clear off the body. The head rolled toward Krillin. The head spoke. "D...Damn pieces of junk..." 17 flew over to the head, and stomped on it. He looked at Krillin. "Eep!" Krillin shouted. 17 walked away. "Phew..." Krillin sighed. "My god. He killed his own creator..." Vegeta laughed. "So what? If you don't like someone, you kill him. It's the Saiyan way, too. You Earthlings have the strangest ambitions."

"Now press the switch, 18," 17 ordered. Trunks was furious. "No you don't..." he said. "I won't let there be any more Androids!" His chi increased, just enough to Super Saiyan level, and then went beyond. He blasted an attack similar to the Kamehameha wave straight at the Androids. Everyone leapt aside. "IDIOT!" screamed Krillin. There was a huge explosion. Half of the mountain was gone. "Yow! Why didn't you warn us before you did that!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta was angry. "What was that for, idiot?" he asked. "That was pointless!" "Pointless?" Trunks asked. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. That was his strongest blast. "Well, take a look over there." Vegeta answered.

On the ledge above them were the Androids holding up the chamber. "You'd better let him out right away," 17 said. "The pipes and cords have been severed."

Everyone was shocked except for Vegeta. "Like I said... POINTLESS!" he said.

18 pressed the switch. The chamber door opened. "They...They opened it," Krillin said. "There's going to be another one..."

A man stepped out. He had a large green vest bearing the Red Ribbon insignia over a large black shirt. He also had green pants and brown boots. He had something similar to a red mohawk, a pair of earrings, and an icy stare.


	3. The First Activation of 16

**Chapter 3: The First Activation of 16**

_3 years ago..._

Dr. Gero smiled. He loved the sound of birds chirping in the forest. It always calmed him down. He was ready to activate Android 16.

He moved the capsule outside of his lab (which is in the Red Ribbon Army ruins) and pressed the switch. The capsule opened. 16 came out. "Good morning, 16," said Gero calmly. "I am your creator, Dr. Gero." 16 didn't say anything. _Perhaps he is shy,_ thought Gero. _That usually happens when I first activate Androids._

"Well, as you already know (Gero created 16, so he knows as much as him), this lab and army unit was destroyed by Goku. I am still very thankful that he let me flee," said Gero. "But Goku is still a menace to me and my research. That is why I have created you, 16. Goku lives in the East District 437. If you pass the tests I have created for you, I will let you destroy him. Do you understand?" 16 didn't reply. "I said, do you understand?" he asked again. 16 still kept quiet. "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Gero roared. 16 looked at him. "You scared the birds away," he replied. "You have a one-track mind, don't you, 16?" Gero rhetorically asked. _Mental note to self,_ he thought. _Make him follow directions._

"Okay, the first test is to blow up this mountain," Gero told his android. Gero and 16 flew to the Northern Mountains, where his lab will be in a year or two. "This test," said Gero, "is to determine your energy level." 16 nodded. As if he understood, thought the doctor.

16 faced the mountain. He put his hand in the air, facing the mountain. In a few seconds, a ball of light grew from his hand. He let it go. The blast headed straight for the mountain. In a flash, there was a huge explosion. The light was blinding, so Gero turned away. When the light disappeared, Gero turned around. There was a huge crater where the mountain had been. "Bravo, 16. You did great," exclaimed the doctor. He took out his checklist and began to write A under Energy Level. But something went wrong. 16 couldn't stop shooting energy waves! One by one, the mountains were destroyed. "No, 16!" Gero shouted. There must be a malfunction in the system, he thought. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an emergency shut-off switch, but just before he pressed the button, an energy wave hit him. There was another explosion, stronger than the Hiroshima bomb. When the smoke and light cleared, a black doctor and frizzy hair came into view. 16 smiled. "Who wants to make s'mores?" he joked.

"Okay, 16," Gero said. It took him several hours to rub the black off of his body. "Your second test is to withstand these missiles. The purpose of this test is to see how well-constructed your metal frame is, and to see if there are any dents after the bombardment of missiles," Gero explained. "So I just stand here?" 16 asked. "Correct," the doctor replied. "The test will begin in 3... 2...1... NOW!"

A thousand missiles came out of nowhere. They were heading for 16 and Dr. Gero behind him. 16 didn't know what would happen, and neither did Gero. I wonder how this will turn out, thought Gero. This will turn out either great or fatal. As the missiles grew nearer, 16 smiled. He decided to sidestep at the last second. Gero was shocked. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he shouted. KABOOM! Every missile hit Dr. Gero except for one, which hit 16. "That tickled!" 16 exclaimed. "How did you fare, doctor? ...Doctor?" 16 searched the mountains. At the riverbed, he found Dr. Gero, with a stunned look on his face. "Doctor, are you all right?" he asked. Gero couldn't speak. He was too stunned to say or do anything. 16 decided to joke around again. "Well, that was a blast, wasn't it, Doctor?" Gero finally looked at him. "Shut up, just SHUT UP!" he roared.

"Okay, this is the last test," Dr. Gero said. He was now in a full body cast. 16 and Gero flew to the Red Ribbon Training Center. "This last test will determine how strong you are. Now step over here and I will give you a demonstration," he said. Gero showed 16 to the bleachers. Gero then stepped toward a computerized dummy. "This is my first invention for the Red Ribbon Army. It's called the Punching Trainer. You see, 16, this dummy's power level can be changed by using this computer," explained Gero. He pointed to a computer near the door. "There's a switch here that can change the power level of the dummy. There's 'HUMAN', 'NAMEKIAN WARRIOR', 'SAIYAN', and 'GOKU'. I'll put it on 'GOKU' so you can get used to what it's like to fight him," explained the doctor.

16 got off the bleachers and headed towards the dummy. "Are you ready, 16?" Gero asked. "I'm ready," replied 16. "Okay. The training starts in 3... 2... 1... now!"

The dummy jerked to life. Suddenly, the dummy changed shape. This surprised 16. "What's happening?" he asked. Gero just laughed. "The dummy changes shape into a hologram of the setting. So, since the setting is on 'GOKU', the dummy will turn into Goku," Gero explained. The dummy turned into Goku, with the perfect black hair and clothes. 16 assumed his fighting stance. Gero just couldn't help smiling. "Damn, I did a great job with the hologram!"

'Goku' charged at 16. 16 easily dodged it, and punched him. 'Goku' flew across the training center, landing on a pile of weights. He was really mad, because he used his Taiyoken (Fist of the Sun) to blind 16. Somehow, it worked. 16 was punching and kicking inaccurately. 'Goku' then used his Kaio-Ken (Lord of the Worlds Fist) times 10. He flew to 16. 'Goku' punched 16 so hard, he crashed through the wall and three other mountains. 16 was down for the count. His switch had turned off during the attack.

Gero was furious. "No, no, NO!" he roared. "If you can't even beat a dummy, you can't beat Goku! You're a FAILURE!"

Gero dragged 16 and put him in his capsule chamber. _Another note to self,_ he thought, _fix everything or take him apart._

A/N: No wonder Dr. Gero said 16 was a failure!


	4. 17 and 18's Birth

**Chapter 4: 17 and 18's birth**

_1 year after the 16 incident..._

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The wind blew across the trees in the Northern Mountains gently. All else is quiet except the mechanical whirring of machines in the lab.

Dr. Gero wanted to create a better Android than 16. 16 was a complete failure. Dr. Gero shuddered. 16 put him in a body cast because of an energy malfunction. "Oh well," he said to himself. "I'm creating two other artificial beings."

_1 month later..._

"They're complete!" Gero exclaimed. "Finally, machines I can actually count on to destroy Goku!" He pulled the lever on both chambers. The doors creaked open slowly. Out came two Androids who looked like twins. They were named... "17 and 18, welcome to this world," Gero said. "I am your creator, Dr. Gero. Your mission is to destroy Goku and rule the world for me."

17 and 18 nodded their heads. Gero smiled. "Good. Let's get on with the tests." "Tests?" asked 17. "What tests?" "Well," replied Gero. "I need to see how high your energy level and endurance is." "So," started 18, "you want my clothes to get dirty? Is that it?" Gero sighed. "No, it's just that-" "Oh shut up," interrupted 17. "Let's just start this training and get it over with."

"The first test is to blow up this mountain," Gero told the androids as he pointed to the highest mountain visible. "The purpose of this test is to determine your power level. I reinforced the mountain with Kriton, the strongest metal in the universe," explained Gero. "Now, 17, would you like to go first?" 17 smirked. "Of course I would," he replied. "But don't worry, 18, there's another mountain somewhere that you can actually blow up."

Usually, 18 wouldn't be upset about this, but something sparked in her wires inside of her. "You might want to say that again, 17," gritted 18, "because you might want to start with this rock." She threw a rock squarely on his face between his eyes. 17 flew backwards until he hit the mountain with Kriton. The mountain blew up. 18 laughed. "Well, 17," she said, "you wanted to blow up the mountain, and you did."

17 was pissed. "You will pay for that..." he muttered. Suddenly, he flew towards 18 to get back at her. They started to fight. 17 put his index finger toward 18. "Die!" 17 yelled. An energy ray flew from his finger and hit 17 on the nose. After the smoke cleared, 18 didn't have a nose. "That was my nose!" she screamed. "Now you will die!" She flew toward 17.

Gero was furious. "Stop this! Both of you!" he roared at them. 17 and 18 glared at him. "We'll stop," started 17. "When we want to," added 18. They continued to fight. "I really didn't want to do this," said Gero, "but I must turn you off." He pulled out a controller in his back pocket, and pressed the button. At once, the androids stopped fighting. They fell to the ground, motionless. "Well, I finally got them to stop fighting," said Gero. "I'm going to need to fix that problem, back at the lab." Gero thought about it. "How the hell do I drag them up there?"

A/N: That's my story! Submit reviews to make a better story! Thanks


End file.
